All i want for Christmas is AU
by Maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette overhears that Adrien doesn't celebrate christmas, she invites him to her house. After a similar conversation with Chat Noir, she has two boys going to her house for Christmas. Unfurtunately when the day arrives only one of them shows up. Adrien, of course, figures out who Mari is. It takes Marinette a little longer to come to her senses. Mostly Adrienette. cute


Its Chismas. Mari invites Adrien. Ladybug invites chat. Confusion. Understanding.

 **okay so I woke up at like 2 am, had a good story idea, wrote that in my notes and fell asleep?**

 **So uhh this is my best attempt to write that.**

 **...**

Approximately thirty seconds ago the bell had rang, signifying that school was out... but the students stayed behind for a few minutes to talk and stuff before leaving for Christmas break.

All of them were excited and ready...

All except one.

"Don't push him, Mari," Nino mumbled, "he's not a can of Christmas."

"Who isn't a fan of Christmas break?" Marinette was practically bouncing in her seat, ready to leave.

"Actually I'm not," Adrien piped up.

"Why not? We get a break from school. There are the beautiful Christmas lights, and all the holiday treats and just Christmas in general!"

"I actually like school," he reminded her, "it just means less time with you guys... besides, I don't really celebrate Christmas."

"What do you mean you don't celebrate Christmas?" Marinette looked shocked, almost horrified at the concept.

Adrien frowned. "Well, it's just that ever since my mom disappeared, my father hasn't wanted to celebrate it. It reminds him of everything he's lost."

"Oh Adrien, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Its been a while. I'm coping."

"No one should be alone on Christmas."

"No its fine, I'm glad that you will enjoy your break. I hope you have a merry Christmas." Adrien started to walk out the door.

"Wait!"

"What?" He paused.

"It just... you shouldn't have to be alone. If you want you can celebrate Christmas dinners with my family. "

"Really?" He smiled, "that sounds amazing!"

"Of course, there's always room for another person at Christmas... you might have to help out in the bakery a bit, but we also have the best cookies ever!"

"That sounds amazing Marinette! I'd love to come over." Adrien had a happy face, and for once, it didn't look forced. He went to his car. "See you at Christmas!"

"Yeah see you then!" Marinette smiled. Adrien would have the best Christmas ever. She would make she of it. There was nothing that anyone could do to stop her.

...

That night, Ladybug was a few minutes late to patrol, and when she finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower, she was wheezing and out of breath. "Sorry Chaton. I lost track of time. I was helping put up Christmas decorations at the bakery, and when I looked at the clock I was already late."

"Bakery?" He questioned, and she mumbled something he didn't understand. "Thats so cool! One of my friends, Marinette, lives in a bakery and she has the best croissants."

Ladybug let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "yeah. I guess I was just excited for Christmas." She smiled, as he frowned

"I wish I knew the feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Some of my friends are so excited and passionate about the holidays and its kinda cute. But ever since my mom left, my family hasn't really celebrated Christmas..." he looked down.

"Well, then you'll just have to celebrate with me."

"What?" He jumped up, "but we cant, you have to be with your family."

"We could celebrate together later. Christmas on top of the tower. Or you can meet my parents. Theyd love you."

"But... m'lady, what about our identities?"

"It's Christmas. Chat, I trust you with my life. You're my best friend. There's no one I'd rather spend Christmas with than you."

"Really?"

"Really... the only problem is I have some other friends coming over too, so we will have to make something up about how we met."

"Bold of you to assume I don't already know you." He chuckled.

"Do you know me?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well, my family usually eats dinner around 5, so you could just come for that, or if you want, you can show up early and help bake stuff."

"I'd love to spend as much time with my lady as I can."

"..yeah, about that."

"What?"

"The other friend that's coming over that early, he's the guy that I have a crush on."

"Oof." Chat could feel his heart breaking a little. Crumbling into pieces. "Well I'd still love to come over, if you're okay with it."

"Of course, just don't embarrass me."

"When am I ever embarrassing?"

She gave him the look. "Really?"

"Okay, point taken. I'll be the best wingman-cat-boy you've ever had."

She rolled her eyes. "That sounds too complicated. Youre my wingcat."

"Yeah... by the way, if I show up early, can I get free croissants?"

"Why does every cute boy ask that." She chuckled, "of course you can."

Chat, Adrien, froze. She thinks I'm cute? Of course she does you're a model. Shut up Adrien. No you shut up... he blocked the random thoughts, "so where do you live?"

"12 rue gotlib... it's right by college francois dupont."

"12 rue gotlib, huh, that sounds familiar."

"Yeah, I'm sure you've probably been to my parents bakery before. Theyre the best in Paris."

"Doesnt every Parisian baker claim to be the best?" He joked.

"Yeah but it's true."

"Are you sure you're okay with this, with us finding out our identities?"

"Of course. I trust you. Just don't be disappointed when you realize in just me."

"Hey. You're amazing, and no matter what, I'nm your partner and your best friend. Even if you are Chloe Bo- if you're anyone other than Chloe it won't change anything."

"Thank you. I hope you have a merry Christmas."

"I will." He smiled dreamily... "I might be late. I have another friend who wanted me to come over for a but on Christmas because she didn't want me to feel alone."

"Thats great! Who is this friend? Tell me so I can go high five them!"

"Her name is Mari"

"Good name."

Weird flex but okay. "She goes to my school, and she's just really sweet. She kinda reminds me of you, but like a citizen. Like an everyday Ladybug."

Marinette hesitated. There's no way he means me, right? Lives in a bakery, everyday Ladybug... is he Adrien? No way. I need sleep. "Aww. She sounds great."

"She is."

"Well ill see you then!"

"Yep merry Christmas!"

...

Adrien showed up at about noon. He knew he was really early, but it didn't matter. Spending time with Marinette would be wonderful. And she was his lady. It was amazing...

He just hoped that he was the boy she had talked about... he didn't know of anyone else she invited other than him, and well him.

He rang the doorbell and Marinette answered, wearing an apron, covered in flour. There was even flour in her hair. "Hey! Adrien, you're early.."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Should I go and come back later?"

"No no. It's really no problem." How was this shy girl also Ladybug, "come inside and- give me a second."

He walked inside and sat down on the couch, marveling at the Christmas decorations. stockings we're hung by the chimney with care. There was a tree, and it was all lit up and decorated in ornaments. There were leaves of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. And the family photo on the walls just gave off a cheery vibe. This felt like a home. Not a house.

Within minutes, Marinette returned, face red from washing off the flour and no longer wearing the apron. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I... so what do you need help with in the kitchen?"

"Actually, the bakery is closed for today and I we just put a cake in the oven. You and me don't have to bake anything, we can just chill and play videogames."

"Man, I love to bake." Adrien looked down. "But that sounds like fun!"

"I mean... we can make some cookies if you want to?" Marinette replied.

"Really?"

"Of course. Cookies are fun and easy."

...

The cookies were not easy. Adrien didn't understand how Marinette could roll the dough into perfect balls every time. He kept trying, but all he could produce was vaguely round lumps of dough.

"What am I doing wrong?" He cried dramatically.

"Nothing." She scoffed, "it just takes talent... which apparently you don't have ." There was the teasing Ladybug that he knew and loved.

"Wow. Harsh... So I didn't ruin the cookies?"

"No, they'll be just fine."

"Great."

"FU- Adrien don't touch the oven when we put cookies in, it's hot "

"Oof" he whimpered pulling his hand back. "Thanks. I figured that out."

Marinette rushed to get him some ice and apologized profusely.

Even then, he saw the Ladybug within, rushing to protect. His hand was fine, other than a little mark. But it was worth it, when he tasted the cookies.

...

They walked into the freezer together to get some ice cream. As the walked in, Adrien looked up and saw mistletoe.

He tapped Marinette on the shoulder, "Hey Mari?"

"Yes," she replied, turning around to face him.

"Mistletoe."

"Oh uhh that yeah hahah. My parents set it up. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"But its like a Christmas tradition, right?"

"Well yeah, but if you don't want to-"

"Maybe I do want to." He definitely wanted to kiss Marinette.

She pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his gently.

His first kiss was short and quick, but it felt magical. Ladybug kissed him. He didn't understand his sense of deja vu, or why Marinette kept looking at his lips.

Adrien frowned, "The kiss wasn't that bad, was it? Sorry, it was my first."

"To be fair," she chuckled, "it was my second, and the first was only to save someone from an Akuma."

He paused to think. Who had Ladybug kissed? He'd remember something like that... or maybe the picture from DarkCupid wasn't Photo shopped. Maybe it was his second kiss too. Hopefully it wasnt bad. Adrien never got an answer, because Marinette, despite having a red face and not talking for a moment, found the ice cream and they walked out, individually, and didn't kiss again.

After that point, Marinette was very careful about where she walked.

...

Adrien and Marinette were 10 rounds through mecha strike when he realized something was wrong.

She kept glancing at the door, like she was expecting someone. He didn't understand.

"What's wrong Mari?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It just, I invited another Friend over and I expected him to be here by now."

"I'm sure he's fine." Adrien reassured.

"Yeah he can handle himself. I just worry."

"So, who is this friend anyways?" Adrien asked, wanting to know who the mystery guy she had a crush on was. He agreed to be her wing cat, after all.

"He's just a friend."

"Cool, what's his name?" Adrien wasn't gonna hurt the guy or anything, he just wanted Ladybug to be with someone as great as she was.

"He- his name?" She looked confused... maybe she forgot the name. "Uhh Chad."

"Chad? That sounds... American." Or almost like Chat. Chat Noir.

"He's French, I think."

"Huh... so, Howd you guys meet?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know Marinette you're one if my best friends, I feel bad that I've never met yours."

"He's my best friend outside of school. We met because of an Akuma." She chuckled.

"That's horrible!" Adrien protested. Who had she possibly met through an akuma? Did they know her identity?

"No, he kinda saved my ass. I made a stupid mistake, and he backed me up. And he keeps doing it. He's always by my side. Always there to support me."

"Wow. He sounds incredible." Ly like Chat Noir. Was she messing with him? Did she not know? Was it a weird coincidence?

"Yeah, he's the best. Maybe he's with his other friend though. When I invited him, he mentioned having another Christmas with a friend. Because his family didn't celebrate. He reminds me of you actually."

"You could always give him a call..."

"I don't have his number." Ladybug and Chat had never exchanged civilian phone numbers... but neither had he and Marinette, so maybe lots of friends didn't share numbers. People didn't really text anymore anyways

"Huh." Weird. Adrien paused for a second. "Marinette, how many people total did you invite."

"Two. Just you and Chad."

"Uh huh..." Adrien tilted his head, "but then, that means... You have a crush on Me?!"

She laughed nervously, "Where did you get that idea from? I didn't tell anyone who I liked except Alya and maybe Nino and implied it to... Chat?"

"Yes, Buggaboo?" He responded on instinct.

"It's been you all along?" She stared... "that's why your lips felt similar."

"Yeah? I though we established this earlier? When I called you spots?"

"I thought it was because of the flour on my face."

"What about you calling me kitty?"

"You used the cat mech in ultimate mechanical strike." She responded immediately.

"You really had no idea?"

"No, and you?"

"From the moment I looked up your address I knew. I had suspected for a while, everyday Ladybug, but I didn't know for sure. I thought you had it figured out and while ago."

"I didn't." She blinked. "How could I have been so blind."

"It was magic. Not you being oblivious."

"You're the oblivious one." She teased. "And now I have two presents for you... or I could always keep one."

"What do you mean? And rude, you can't take back gifts."

"I've been pining after you for what? 6 months and you never noticed? Watch me."

"I didn't?"

"Youre lucky you're cute."

"I Am?"

"Adrien. Youre a model. Of course you're cute."

"Not as cute as you."

That was probably the worst time for Sabine to walk in the door, "Yes sweetie, you're both cute, please ask each other on a date before you explode from cuteness, but dinner is ready now."

"Thanks mom, we just need to finish this round of mecha strike."

The funny part was, the tv wasn't even on anymore.

Marinette turned to Adrien and blushed, wondering how much of that conversation her mom had heard. She took a deep breath.

"So uhh,"

"Would you be my girlfriend, Buginette?" He chuckled, "I never realized how perfect of a name that is. It combines Bug, from Ladybug and Marinette its really the-"

She kissed his to shut him up. "Of course I will, Chaton."

"Great."

...

After all was said and done, Marinette was happy with how Christmas went. Adrien, Chat Noir, got to celebrate and have fun with someone who cared about him. He was so sweet and wholesome. Her gifts had been a total success. And she had gained a boyfriend. Overall it was one if the best Christmases she had ever had.

The only bad part was having to suffer through the third most awkward dinner ever after she had to go fight and akuma real quick and then make out with her New boyfriend. Lets just say, her lipstick didn't wash off his face very well and her father was not amused.

...

 **here you go, my cute Christmas one shot.**

 **Im thinking of doing a part where Marinette and Adrien exchange gifts and posting it on Christmas, but this is a complete story.**

 **I wrote this from some weird two am induced idea and I think it turned out really well.**

 **I hope you liked it, please fave/follow and leave a review.**


End file.
